Lute
by RiceKrispie
Summary: A rhyming poem that goes through the events of Lute's quest.


I woke up late one sunny day  
And mom was in a rage  
If she had been an animal  
We'd have put her in a cage.  
  
"You lazy boy!"  
She began to yell  
"Go get a job!"  
She rang like a bell.  
  
She kicked me out  
Without any cash  
So I had to go rooting  
Through my secret stash.  
  
All my life savings  
I had hid in a pile  
It was about enough  
To buy a floor tile.  
  
I knew this was coming  
I'm always in trouble.  
But it went rather quickly  
Like a pin on a bubble.  
  
I head for the port  
And hope for a ride  
With some charitable person  
Who can see from my side.  
  
The guards turn me away;  
The plane is reserved.  
For some corporate bum  
It doesn't deserve.  
  
What kind of place  
Has Yorkland become  
When one of its own  
Is treated like scum!  
  
Then that corporate bum  
Who was mentioned before  
Saw the disturbance  
And came out the door.  
  
"We'll bring him along,"  
He said with some flair.  
"Give him a seat  
Right next to my chair."  
So I get on the plane  
It takes off with a blast  
Someone hit the wall;  
He'll need a cast.  
  
"My name is Mondo,"  
He said without yelling  
"I'm also from Yorkland  
I owned my own dwelling."  
  
It was nice to meet someone  
From my hometown  
With a high-paying job  
And no money down!  
  
The trip wasn't long  
It was really quite short  
And in a short time  
We had reached port.  
  
"Thanks for the ride!"  
I said with a bow  
"But now comes the time  
To get me some chow!"  
  
I'd arrived in Manhattan  
Where I'd meant not to go.  
Wonder if the food here  
Is worth my good dough?  
  
I search through the town  
For someplace to eat  
"The Deep-Fried Banana"  
That sounds like a treat!  
  
I wander inside  
And see a blonde cop.  
With the way he looks  
I'd call him a fop.  
  
I approach the man  
For no reason at all  
And talk about my trip  
With elaborate gall.  
  
I mention the name Mondo  
And get a reaction  
I think this guy  
Wants some sort of action!  
Apparently Mondo  
Is not what he seems  
He's a criminal mastermind  
Right down to the seams.  
  
"But he seemed so nice!"  
I plead for the character  
Of the mysterious man  
Who offered me charter.  
  
"Well he deceived you quite well,"  
The cop replies with a howl.  
"He's a no-do-gooder!"  
And he leaves in a growl.  
  
Now what to do?  
I'm as lost as a kite.  
And it also seems  
That I've lost my appetite.  
  
I go to the port  
To head someplace new.  
Koorong is popular  
It has a nice view.  
  
I arrive in the city  
Of bright neon lights  
It's filled with wondrous  
And mysterious sights.  
  
But it's not to my taste  
Too flashy and bright.  
So I hop ship for Owmi  
On a transregional flight.  
  
I arrive in just minutes  
Happened in a flash  
And best thing of all  
It cost me no cash!  
  
Owmi is peaceful  
A nice place to stroll  
But not what I'm seeking  
I find it too droll.  
  
But my appetite has returned  
So I head for a meal  
In the lively downtown  
Looking for a deal.  
I walk in a building  
And look for a table  
When I see a green lady  
Who's eating a bagel.  
  
"I like the food here,"  
She says jovially.  
"They don't use crap here  
Like bitter MSG."  
  
I mention the name Mondo  
She lets out a chuckle  
It threatens to break  
Her golden belt buckle.  
  
She talks of my dad  
And what happened to him  
Apparently Mondo  
Had the nerve to kill him!  
  
All of these years  
I'd wondered what happened  
And now that I know  
I'm feeling quite maddened!  
  
And apparently Trinity  
Is not what it appears  
It's rotten right down  
To it's old rusty gears.  
  
All of this info  
Is confusing to me  
I don't know what to think  
So we'll just wait and see!  
  
Unsure of my actions  
Not sure what to do  
Joining these thieves  
Seems the right thing, that's true!  
  
So I join up with Hamilton  
And her band of thieves  
To do away with Mondo  
And the plans he conceives.  
  
We approach his huge base  
Hiding in a blind spot  
Hoping to get close  
And fire off a shot.  
We fire the main cannons  
And breach the defenses  
Then we rush right inside  
Before they regain their senses.  
  
The interior building  
Has quite bad decorum  
Metal and steel platforms  
Is what does it for'em!  
  
We rush through the base  
Hitting switches to progress  
The platforms move downward  
They refuse to regress.  
  
Then we reach the conclusion  
Of this escapade  
And face down with Mondo  
To end this charade.  
  
Riding in a mec  
With unbelievable force  
Of all of this trouble  
He was the true source!  
  
Riding in Spriggans  
His power is large  
But we must prevail  
Or he'll stay at large!  
  
But how the story ends  
I leave up to you  
I had some fun  
I hope you did too.


End file.
